bright eyes
by The Green eyed pixie
Summary: harry and draco...songfic!please review my first story.


**Bright Eyes **

The war was over, both sides suffered heavy damage and causalities. The blood stained battle field glistened in the rising sun. Fawkes could be heard singing the phoenix's song of mourning.

Both leaders lay side by side. One dead, one barely alive.

"Harry!"

Harry searched blindly around him, unable to move; he couldn't shout back, he hadn't the strength. Footsteps could be heard to his left.

The footsteps stopped and a scream echoed in Harry's mind and then there was nothing. He came round again this time there was only crying. Harry opened his eyes and looked up to find Draco Malfoy crying heart wrenching sobs. Harry gingerly lifted his arm up to the crying blonde's cheek and brushed it lightly. The blonde stopped burying himself in Harry's jacket and looked down straight into to bright emerald eyes.

"Oh, Harry I thought I'd lost you…I…I don't know what I would have done if you hadgone." Choked Draco.

"Drake, I'm so cold, I love you…I'm too weak, darling you will have to carry on without me. Promise me you will tell them about us, I want you to play our song at my funeral. Sing it so I can hear you as I watch down on you." Said Harry no louder than a whisper. He went in his pocket and brought out a simple silver ring with _"with this ring, you have my heart, draco" _engraved on it.

"I want you to wear this and never forget me. Promise you will do what I have asked of you my love."

Draco hesitated.

"Promise me baby." Said Harry a little more forceful, even though some panic in his voice.

"I promise you, Harry Potter, I will always love you." Said Draco holding back a sob as he kissed his lover for the last time.

"Thank you. I will always love you even when I cease to live I will wait for you. My love." Said Harry feebly a cough racking his body.

With his last breath, Harry closed his emerald eyes never for them to be seen again. He died with a slight smile on his face. Draco lay next to his lovers' dead body and cried his heart out; he could hear cracking in his ears, he was sure it was his heart.

"HARRY! No Please don't leave me! I can't cope, I need you." Cried Draco to the skies. He hugged Harry's body for hours until the order including Hagrid, came and found them. They took Harry's body and ran away with it.

The next few days where a blur, Draco was in and out of consciousness, heart ache set in, he cried himself to sleep only to hear the phoenix's song echoed in his mind. He had lost his soul mate, his entire life, his only reason to live.

The funeral came four days after Harry had died in his arms. Harry had said to him during one of the secret meetings that when he died he wanted to be buried with his mother and father. So Draco told them. That where he was buried, the funeral was beautiful, there was lilies and white and purple orchids everywhere every inch of the place was covered in them. Everyone whoturned up had survived the war, Mr and Mrs Weasley were there, Lupin, Tonks (who's hair was jet black), Moody, Ginny, Fred and George, Hermione and Ron all turned up amongst them who had supported him all the way through.

Draco fingered the ring Harry had given him on his wedding finger. He stared at it all the way through the ceremony. Until it was his time to speak about his Harry.

His time had come around, as Ron led Hermione away from the podium, he took a look over to where Harry's white casket was stood, tears burned the back of his eyes, and he looked away and took a deep breath.

"As you all know Harry andIhaven't always been the best of friends. But that all changed when he came to find me. He asked me to promise him something and I am going to keep that promise. Harry made me promise to tell you about us, as you all know Harry was never the same after he came and got me. We got closer than we'd had ever gotten to anybody, it started out as a friendship but it blossomed into something a lot more. We fell in love, deeper than we had ever felt." He looked over to Harry's coffin smiled. "I told them love." He looked back at everyone. "I also promised Harry I would sing our song as it was the only song I knew from start to finish, I sung it the night I thought I had lost him when we escaped from Voldermort, before the war had started. It became our song. He would always ask me to sing it to him. So Iwill as we say goodbye to him." Looking at the coffin tears burned in his eyes. "This is for you Harry Potter."

The music began; Draco stared at the ring on his finger and started to sing.

_Is it a kind of dream,  
Floating out on the tide,  
Following the river of death downstream?  
Oh, is it a dream? _

There's a fog along the horizon,  
A strange glow in the sky,  
And nobody seems to know where you go,  
And what does it mean?  
Oh, is it a dream?

Bright eyes,  
Burning like fire.  
Bright eyes,  
How can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright eyes.

Is it a kind of shadow,  
Reaching into the night,  
Wandering over the hills unseen,  
Or is it a dream?

There's a high wind in the trees,  
A cold sound in the air,  
And nobody ever knows when you go,  
And where do you start,  
Oh, into the dark.

Bright eyes,  
burning like fire.  
Bright eyes,  
how can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright eyes.

Bright eyes,  
burning like fire.  
Bright eyes,  
how can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright eyes.

As he finished the song, Harry's body was lowered into the ground, Draco felt a warm wisp of air brush past his face, and it smelt like caramel and freshly cut grass. Draco's heart lifted he knew Harry was with him no matter where he went. He looked up at the autumn sky and smiled.

"I will always miss you my bright eyed stranger"

**The end.**


End file.
